hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
February 14, 2021 Derecho
The February 14, 2021 Derecho, also known as the Valentines Day Derecho, and the '''Florida Keys Derecho '''was a strong derecho that mainly struck the Florida Keys region of Florida during the evening hours of February 14, 2021. The derecho produced 12 tornadoes and consistent windspeeds of up to 95 MPH. Thousands were left without power in the aftermath of the derecho, and thousands of trees were downed by the winds. Synopsis On February 12, the SPC noted a possibility of a straight line wind event in the Florida Keys, as models began to pick up on a squall line forming in the region. In response to this, a slight risk was issued. The next day, the risk would upped to an enhanced risk, with a 30% sig severe risk of strong winds. The risk would stay as an enhanced risk on February 14, despite models becoming more confident that a strong straight line wind event was likely. The NWS office in Key West would issue a PDS Severe T-storm warning; the first such watch in the offices history. The NWS office in Miami would soon follow by issuing a Severe T-storm watch for Miami-Dade, Broward, Collier, Monroe, and Hendry counties. Soon, convection would begin, and the anticipated event would finally begin. Event Convection first began in the Gulf of Mexico around 30 miles west of the Dry Tortugas. Storms first began to form as discrete cells, but quickly fused together into a more linear squall line. By the time the line reached the Dry Tortugas National Park, 60 MPH winds would already be present. The Dry Tortuga's famous Fort Jefferson would be battered by the winds and the waves associated with them. Several trees inside the forts grounds were uprooted by the winds, and a flag pole standing at the fort would be knocked down. The squall line would continue east, gradually strengthening as it inched closer and closer to the Florida Keys. By the time the line of storms reached the Marquesas Keys (the farthest west point of the Florida Keys), winds were estimated by nearby radar to be around 70 MPH. A nearby weather buoy backed up this claim, as it measured a windspeed of 71 MPH. Windspeeds in the line would rapidly intensify as it struck the Key West National Wildlife Refugee, before hitting Key West. Hundreds of trees in Key West alone would be uprooted, and severe roof damage would be noted throughout the city. The roof of the Key West Amphitheater would be entirely torn off, leading to severe water damage inside due to the torrential rains that followed. Several structures adjacent to Fort Zachary Taylor would be severely damaged, with some losing there roofs. Several Crusie ships docked at the Key West harbor would feel the brunt of the storm, as the large waves would strike the ships for well over an hour. Some damage on the cruise ships would also be noted, as some structures on the ships would be entirely destroyed. One of the steeples on the historic Basilica of Saint Mary of the Sea would be torn off by the winds. Key West High School would have a portion of its roof torn off, and several windows would be blown in by the intense winds. One measurement taken at the Key West Internationa l Airport would record winds of up to 90 MPH. To the north of Key West, the first recorded tornado associated with the squall line would impact Fleming Key and Dredgers Key. It would later be rated as a high end EF2, although some of the damage m ay have been exacerbated by the intense winds associated with the derecho. The peak windspeed recorded with the derecho would be documented at the Naval Air Station Key West, where 94 MPH windspeeds would be recorded. An EF0 tornado would touchdown just north of the base, and hit East Rockland Key. The derecho would continue chugging east, reaching forward speeds as high as 100 MPH at times. Several PDS severe T-storm warnings would also be issued for the keys at this point. Two EF0's would touchdown in the marsh and swamplands of the Saddlebunch Keys. Due to the frequent lightning associated with the storm at this time, several people in Geiger and Big Coppit Keys would be able to see the twisters while they were in progress. Several luxury trailers along the Sugarloaf sound would be severely damaged by the winds. Dozens would be rolled over and flipped by the derechos winds. A shortlived EF1 tornado would strike Lower sugarloaf Key, severely damaging several structures and injuring 3. 3 more EF0 tornadoes would touchdown on Cujoe Key, Upper Sugarload Key, and Sum merland Key. The one and only death associated with the derecho would occur on Ramrod Key when a tree fell onto the victims house. The strongest tornado associated with the derecho would touchdown on Middle Torch Key and impact Little Torch Key and Big Pine Key. An EF0 would touchdown in Bahia Honda State Park and damage several trees and outbuildings. The derecho would soon reach the city of Marathon. There, it would drop a brief EF1 tornado that would severely damage several homes before lifting over the Marathon/Florida Keys International Airport tarmac. Several buildings would be damaged by just the derecho's wind in the city, as well. The airport would have a portion of its roof torn off by the winds. Several hotels in the area would also face similar damage. One last EF0 would occur on Vaca Key before the derecho would continue over the Ocean. The far northern fringes of the derecho would reach as far north as Miami, however, but limited damage would be reported there. The derecho would eventually dissipate over the Bahamas, but a majority of the damage associated with it had been done in the Florida Keys. Aftermath The derecho left behind damage throughout the Florida Keys. Many would compare the damage associated with it to past hurricanes that had impacted the islands. Many of the key's beaches would be washed away by the swells generated by the derecho's ferocious winds. Over a dozen would be left injured, and one person dead. Florida Governor Ron DeSantis declared a state of emergency for the region. Aid from across the country came in the days following the outbreak, and the keys would soon recover. Category:Florida Tornadoes Category:Derechos Category:F2/EF2 Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:NewSomberMan Category:Tornadoes of 2021 Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Eastern United States Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Waterspouts Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks